


Virgil's Past

by Wrenny_Fang_03



Series: A Not-so-Haunted House [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst without a happy ending, Blood, Demiboy Virgil, Electrocution Mention, Gang Rape, Gore, Graphic Violence, Hurt No Comfort, Like...this is really dark, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Poor anxious bby, Rape, This is really fucking dark, Torture, Violence, Virgil Angst, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrenny_Fang_03/pseuds/Wrenny_Fang_03
Summary: Virgil's past is full of abuse and pain





	Virgil's Past

**Author's Note:**

> Take the tags seriously PLEASE!!! This was extremely hard for me to write, but I wanted to expand on his past before I reference it in any future oneshot.  
> This is really fucking dark, you've been warned.

Virgil's life had gone to shit. He was evicted from his apartment after not being able to afford it after being fired because they found out he was gay. Everyone had left him. His parents were killed when his home caught fire during high school.

Now he was alone. He was underweight, never got sleep, and was on the brink of death. That's when he saw his saviour. His name was Zane.

Virgil would never understand why Zane chose him. A starving, 24 year old boy off the streets. Let alone, it was common knowledge he was gay. After all, he was only the laughing stalk of the city.

After Zane had brought him back to his house, he took good care of Virgil. He fed the boy as well as got him food and presents. Soon they began to date. Virgil couldn't have seen it if he tried. The signs of abuse were hidden.

It started small. Zane blamed small things on Virgil. They were things that shouldn't have mattered. Virgil began to grow cautious of everything. Anything could result in a harsh word.

Eventually it grew. Zane began to expect sexual favors from Virgil. It began by not having a safeword, then it evolved to a lack of consent. Everytime Virgil tried to fight, he would get hit.

Virgil could have ran for it. He could have left it all behind him, but he was too late. His anxiety took control of his brain. Depression rooted itself deep within Virgil, convincing him that it was all his fault. The first time Zane had been woken up by Virgil's panic attack was hell. Zane would scream and punch and point fingers until Virgil was passed out from force or lack of breath.

Then, it was Virgil's birthday. Zane had woken Virgil up with breakfast in bed, accompanied by apologies. He knew he shouldn't believe it. It was all lies, but the guilt rooted deep within him said otherwise. It was Virgil's fault. He should be able to please Zane because he was kind enough to take Virgil in.

The day had soon evolved into Virgil being able to choose what happened. He wasn't gagged nor beaten during sex. He wasn't screamed at for a simple mistake. He felt like he was treated like a king.

The next day was living hell for him. Waking up gagged and raped sent him into a panic attack, which resulted in him being beaten. He was then played around with. Everything that happened yesterday was reversed. He was forced to eat the opposite of what he ate the day before. Needless to say he suffered from food poisoning.

But it didn't end there. Everytime he puked, Zane would force him to eat it. Threatening to publicly shame him if he didn't obey. If he collapsed, he’d be forced to stand still while Zane used him as he pleased, whether that meant ~~sex~~ rape or torture was dependant on Zane's mood.

For every minute that Virgil cried, that meant an hour of being blindfolded. This often mean that Virgil was without sight for the majority of his time with Zane.

Sometimes, rare as it was, Virgil would get rewarded. But the reward wasn't much. Usually it was a snack that Virgil wanted. Or an hour less of being blindfolded. Or maybe he could puke without repercussion.

He knew it was wrong. He knew he'd be killed at this rate. So what did Virgil do? He ran. He ran to town and begged them to help him. Unfortunately the town knew of Zane's antics. They could care less that he wasn't straight. They feared him.

That escape attempt was also the last time Virgil ever tried to go to public without permission. Everyone had pushed him into plain sight, making it easy for Virgil to be found.

Zane, being the muscular man he was, literally picked up Virgil and carried him back to the house. Within minutes he was gagged tightly and blindfolded. He was stripped of his clothes and dragged back into town.

“If you really want to be in public, then you'll be in public, Slut,” Zane had said as he literally threw Virgil back into the town. “Do what you want with it! I'll be back in a few hours.”

Zane had left him all alone. He panicked. Screaming and punching and kicking only to get hid arms tied behind his back and his ankles tied together. Not only was he raped multiple times, but he was also cut and punched. At one point they had tied him up and threw stuff at him. Electricity, rape, torture, and knives. He experienced it all. But somehow, he remained alive.

Zane held true to his word and “came back for his toy”. Virgil was thrown onto the bed only to be played with more before being untied and ungagged.

His blindfold remained, as he was still crying. “You ever want to run away again, you fucking toy?” Zane asked.

Virgil shook his head. “N-No, M-Mast-ter.” His voice shook as his chest heaved with sobs.

Unfortunately, it was only the beginning of January when everything seemed to get even worse. It had begun to rain in their small town. If was cold and rare. So what did Zane do? Tie Virgil outside, naked.

The poor boy was skeleton thin and shaking like a leaf, but he was not let in. Even Zane was impressed that he lived. Once the rain stopped, Virgil was brought back in and fed food. It wasn't good, but it was food. Unfortunately, the moment his stomach protruded the smallest bit past his waistline, it was all forced up again. “I don't want my little fucktoy to be fat,” Zane reasoned.

Virgil was thrown in the attic. He stayed there. He was given rotten food and contaminated water, but was treated just enough that he was forced to remain alive.

Zane hired a woman who he had monitor Virgil after catching him trying to commit suicide. She was given knives and toys in case she got bored. She made good use of them. Zane could tell. Virgil was never a quiet boy.

February arrived and everything worsened, but in pink! Virgil was permanently tortured with a pink vibrator, being told never to orgasm without permission. If he did, Zane got 1 hour of whatever he chose. It wasn't always sexual. A lot of the time Zane had fun carving his name into Virgil. He played around with electricity and nearly burned a hole in his toy.

Virgil remained blindfolded, afterall he almost never stopped crying. Zane decided it wasn't enough of a punishment anymore. He started to invite people over. They were people who loved to watch him scream and writhe in pain. They brought bottles, knives, flashlights, anything they thought they'd enjoy the reaction. Some of them brought candles. Others of them brought their spoiled food just to watch him puke it up and be forced to eat it again.

There was one day of the month that Virgil hated. Valentine's Day. He was force fed chocolate and sugar. His stomach visibly grew. He got punched and once he puked it up, he was fed more. This repeated until Zane ran out of chocolate. Then the cycle continued.

Zane had come up with a new plan of torture. He hung Virgil up by his hands. He was forced to remain on his knees with heavy strain on his shoulders.

His body only took so much before his shoulder popped. He had cried and screamed and Zane listened. After all, who could he play with if his fucktoy broke?

He was given time to heal. His shoulder getting better. Zane then changed from hanging him by his arms to hanging him by a harness. He wrapped old clothes around Virgil's chest and thighs. He used that to elevate him.

Virgil had given up. The town's people had come and gone. He was sliced up, stitched back together and poisoned over and over again. He had stopped fighting. His body stopped shaking and his eyes stopped crying. He had mentally died years ago. Now his body was catching up to him. Zane was heavily displeased.

The muscular man had torn him from his harness and beat him. His breath rattled in his lungs against his broken ribs. Blood poured from his mouth. Zane wrapped a large hand around Virgil's neck. “Come on my little fucktoy. Not giving up now are we? Are you really not going to respond? Fine then,” Zane growled.

A sickening _crack_ echoed through the room before Virgil's body went limp and his mind went silent. It didn't stay silent for long. His body felt heavy and cold, and his head pounded. He could feel himself shaking. He scraped at his neck after feeling a hand. He met nothing, only the cold feeling of his neck.

He blinked through his tears. He glanced at his hands. He was pale when he was alive, but somehow be waa even paler now. All along his arms and legs and back were pale pink marks. Scars, Virgil assumed. None of them read as anything. He was too cut up for that.

He finally realized that he should find clothes. He was absolutely freezing. He stepped forward on shaky legs. How long has it been since he walked on his own? Too long.

He looked around the room. He heaved at the sight of his body. His body was a skeleton. Broken ribs had begun to break the skin. The neck was horribly disfigured and the skin was paper white against start red.

Without the need for food, seeing as he was now a spirit, he had nothing to puke. He looked around and spotted the door. He gently crept toward it and attempted to push his hand through. No luck.

He quietly opened the door and crept around the house. He caught sight of Zane and dashed away. He refused to be caught. He had returned to the room they shared at the beginning. The closet was thrown open and a mess. He snuck into the back of it. That's where he found it, his hoodie and sweats.

His grey hoodie and black sweats had gathered dust. He wasn't surprised. He quickly put them on and shivered. Not any warmer, but much better nonetheless. He sighed.

He heard Zane shouting out the door. “He finally broke, sorry! Come back a different time!”

Virgil heaved. He. Virgil didn't want to be he anymore. She didn't fit. Virgil thought for a moment.

They. Right, Virgil would go by they. Not that it really mattered to them, but they couldn't stand he pronouns at the moment. Virgil had hidden themself just by the attic, feeling weak if they travelled too far from it. Maybe one day, they would feel okay again, but today was not that day.


End file.
